Adopting your Stitchpup
by Pisquared
Summary: When a couple wants to adopt, they realize just how interesting being parents gets! Sorry for this cruddy summary! BTW: This is a colab with Tora-Marikama, who owns everyone besides Pi2  mine  and 6  Shane Acker


Pi2 shifted uneasily as she peered into her husband's room. He was hunched over, as expected, busily mapping out streaks of ink onto parchment. She didn't know how he would react to the question that had been plaguing her, and doubt was starting to make her wonder if she should just wait.

6 caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye though, and turned questioningly toward his partner. Pi2's chance to back down had been lost, so taking a deep breath she blurted out quickly. "6, I want to adopt a stitchpup!"

6 stared at her, bewildered. The two had only been a married couple for only a short period of time, now she wanted to add a new edition to the family? His stitched brow furrowed in thought, trying to understand. A child, are we ready for one? Could we handle it? Could I handle it? All these thoughts ran through the artist's head in an attempt to figure out the answer. Then, a new, confident thought struck him: She knows he's ready, she believes that they could do it...together. 6 let out a relieved sigh at this before turning to his wife, who looked at him anxiously. "Pi2...I think we should adopt a stitchpup." he replied calmly.

The young couple set off at dawn the next day. 6 was puzzled by his wife's confident movement through the emptiness. "Are you sure you know where your going, you have the tendency to get lost?" he pointed out.

Pi2 nodded stubbornly. "Yes I do know where we are heading! I'm not always that lost here!" she replied, thinking back on all the times she did get lost out alone.

"How do you know?" 6 asked curiously.

She called over her shoulder, "I know because of instinct and of a friend's knowledge!" Sighing, 6 ran his lopsided sprint to keep up with his wife.

The two soon reached a tunnel that seemed to go on forever into the remains of a tumbled building. "The orphanage is in there?" 6 exclaimed surprised.

"Yes in fact it is!" Pi2 exclaimed with a giddy laugh. The two proceeded into the long tunnel and for what seemed like hours had gone as they ended up at an intersection. Pi2 was worried about 6 ending up wandering somewhere else, so she quickly grabbed his hand and told him. "Follow me!" she dragged him to the left turn of the intersection.

"Let me guess, your friend knows which paths to take?" 6 mumbled as he stared longingly at the other paths. Pi2 nodded and they continued on. It was not long after before they reached another enigma which was an intersection.

6 nearly went straight but before he could, Pi2 shouted. "Not that way! Heavens that will take you to who knows where!" Once again, Pi2 grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the left section.

"Creator I hope you know where we're going Pi2!" 6 mumbled annoyed as they continued through the tunnel. Finally, they reach the entrance to the building. Pi2 looked though the crack and sighed contently. The sound of laughter and screaming clearly marked it at the right place. Little pups ran about the expansive, old play room, ducking behind dusty human toys and chasing each other about.

In the corner was a tall structure, once a cubby hole, decked with a walkway and ladders, giving access to the three floors of rooms. Confidently, Pi2 marched up to the structure, excitement bubbling as she knocked on the side. 

"What are you doing?" 

She spun, to see a small pup blinking up at her with large optics. She bounced on her heels, making her little white dress swish with the motion. The off white of her head contrasted greatly with the mismatched patterns of her arms and legs. A long star patterned scarf trailed behind her. 

The pup giggled and said "you're weird. The curtains not blue."

Pi2 tilted at this comment and asked gently. "What do you mean little one?" 6 was now besides her and was staring at the young stitchpunk.

She pointed down the row of curtain covered rooms as if it was obvious. Indeed, there was a blue curtain at the end, contrasting against the bright red of the other cloths. "Not that it matters. Miss S7's not there. She's up."

"Up where?" Pi2 asked, puzzled.

"Uuuupp!" the pup pointed up at the higher level of the building. "I'm not allowed up there. Because that's where the little little babies are." she finally put her hand down and just to make sure they understood she added, "they're little." 

Suddenly she jumped up and down, squealing, "Oh, oh, I know!" the little white girl ran off, ducking under one of the red curtains they could hear her yelling, "TX! Go get miss S7!"

A figure started to come out, but then it froze and disappeared back out of sight. The little girl whined, "Teeeee x! Don't be scared! Go get miss S7!"  
Suddenly the figure dashed out and ran up the stairs before they could get a proper look. The pup stuck her head back out. "He has issues."

Pi2 stared at where the young stitchpunk was and sighed. Poor child, she thought quietly, wondering what could have made him so jumpy around adults. 6 stared at the stitchpunk in front of them and asked. "What's your name?"

"PB&J!" She chirped, "But with the squiggle thing." She turned around so that they could see her name written between her shoulders.

Pi2 smiled at this young stitchpup and thought to herself, she's brimming with energy! 6 seemed to be very curious of the young stitchpup. "That's a pretty name!" he told her, slightly shy of the young one.

"Sorry for the wait."

All three turned to see a stitchpunk descend the stairs. She was easily 7 inches tall, or maybe it was just the pink fluffy scrunchy that was her hair made her seem taller. She was made of yellow cotton and had two pink buttons holding her close, the higher one shaped like a heart, and the lower one round. Her name was written down the side of her left leg.

Pb&J squealed in delight, and attached herself to the newcomer's leg. "I'm S7, the head honcho around here. Welcome to the Scrapet Orphanage."

Pi2 smiled and told S7. "Hello, I'm Pi2 and this is my husband, 6. We would like to adopt a stitchpup." Pi2 was giddy but also nervous. What if they did not find a stitchpup that will love them and they will love?

S7 smiled, "Feel free to wander around and meet all of our residents. Unless there is something particular you're looking for?"

"No, we are open to any stitchpup you have thank you." Pi2 politely told her. 6 was staring around aimlessly, unsure of what the couple should do next.

"Well, I'll be in my office, the blue curtain, if you need anything." S7 looked pointedly down at the pup on her leg, who smiled back up. After a few seconds she seemed to realize what the caretaker was waiting for and let go.

Pb&J took Pi2's hand and bounced, "What kind of games do you like playing? We knows lots. Sometimes, Dan can even get a boar game down."

Pi2 smiled at the peppy stitchpup and told her. "I tend to like all games." 6 was smiling too but he did seem slightly nervous, unsure on what could happen next.

"c'mon!" Pb&J pulled, leading her to a shelf where laughter could be heard from, 6 following, his head constantly turning in search for the source of the noise.

The little firecracker of a pup leading the way cried out, "Dan, Dan! Lookie! We have guests!"

A burlap head perked up from its hiding place on a toy astronaut. He regarded the two strangers for a moment, then slid down. 

The first thing anyone would notice about the pup was the fact his left leg was missing, or at least most of it. The stub left over was long enough to give the impression that it had been cut at the knee. The second thing noticeable was that he didn't lean on anything for support and seemed to do a fine job with balancing on his good leg, his arms spread out, ready to grab something if he should tumble.

The tab on his zipper bounced against his chest when he wobbled for a moment, but he easily regained stability. His chest, made from and orange cloth patterned with neatly lined white spots surrounded by a darker orange, and his burlap limbs were covered with stitches and a few red patches.

Pi2 touched her own stub, the remainder of her arm, understanding what the child must have gone through, and felt a burst of pride that someone so young could smile that brightly after whatever ordeal had maimed him so.

He bowed politely to both adults. "Hello, miss, sir. I'm Dan."

Pi2 smiled at the polite stitchpup. "Hello, I'm Pi2." 6 looked at the stitchpup and seemed to be thinking about something before finally saying. "Hi. I-I'm 6."

Dan seemed very pleased and called out, "Hey, time out!"

More heads peered out from hiding places, eyeing the visitors curiously.

6 and Pi2 stared around, looking at all the stitchpup staring at them. 6 seemed to be uncomfortable by this and gently moved closer to Pi2. Pi2 was curious to meet all of the small stitchpups and did not seem to be intimated by all the optics staring at her and her husband.

"You're not scared of us, are you?" Pb&J was clearly amused by the idea of an adult being afraid of someone as tiny as her. She took 6's hand and swung it back forth, once again rocking on her heals.

"N-no, oh course n-not!" 6 stuttered out.

"He's just not used to so much attention!" Pi2 whispered to the young stitchpup, smiling.

A little pup came around the corner, his long yarn hair swaying as he chanted, "I found you! I found you!"

Dan shook his head at the younger one's enthusiasm. "I called a time-out."

The dark brown vested child stared up at him for a moment, and then smacked his side, making him lose his balance momentarily. "I found you."

Dan turned the child around, holding him by his shoulders. "This is KiC. Please excuse his lack of focus."

KiC had chin length yellow, gold, and white yarn pushed back, a few shorter strands sticking out. His vest was closed with a button that had two oval holes. Yellow fabric lined his arms legs.

Pi2 stifled the giggle forming inside her and glanced at her partner. Like her, 6 seemed to be holding back laughter. The laid back pup seemed to be persistent!

"Lets see, um.." Dan looked around and waved for one of the children to come out. "There's Ivie…"

Ivie was a dark green with a lighter green leaf pattern and had a single brass button and a black cape with a white floral pattern, the hood pulled over her head. She smiled shyly and gave a little curtsy.

Pi2 also smiled and said happily. "Hello Ivie!" 6 stared absentmindedly at Ivie and at everyone else. He muttered something that Pi2 didn't catch but that didn't really bother her at the moment.

"…And 655 and Ying Yang, the three year olds..." Dan pointed to a little girl made of yellow and orange flower patterned cloth. She was oblivious to the visitors, making faces at a marble and laughing at her reflection.

Pi2 giggled as she stared at 655, the little doll was enjoying looking at her reflection. 

On the other side of the marble was an odd sight. The child in question, made from mix matched black and white fabric had two heads marked with an odd symbol, (or maybe it was two separate children?) with two arms and three legs. It-they gurgled indistinguishable words to each other.

"Um, what are they speaking?" Pi2 asked, her head tilting to one side as she watched the connected duo. 6 was staring blankly at Ying Yang, just as puzzled as Pi2.

"No idea. They've always been like that." Another child had came out further, a younger one behind her. "I'm Zi." Zi was a burlap doll with two patterned cloths tied around her waist and a blue one around her head. Three metal clips dangled from her chest, holding her closed.

Pi2 kindly said hello and 6 just waved at her.

Zi pushed the child behind her forward. "And this is .2." The younger doll, probably four, had a light blue front but a dark blue back, the darker blue stretching up over her shoulders to form a v on her chest. She had two cords, each laced through one set of holes. The lower one was tied into a neat bow, but the upper one was currently being fiddled with. 

6 was watching .2 fiddle around with the cord, he seemed to be interested by watching it. Pi2 smiled at this, she found it funny that 6 was so focused on the cord. 

The children froze suddenly at the sound of chiming. After a moment's hesitation they took off running. PB&J paused, "We's gots to go. The miss wants us."

Nodding, Pi2 and 6 decided to follow the children back into the main hall. 

S7 stood outside of her office, ringing a round bell that hung from a hook. She stopped to take a head count, and frowned. "Where are LOL and JK?"

Dan gave a small shrug, "I don't know. They didn't come when I ended the game earlier, so they're probably stuck somewhere."

The caretaker sighed but continued on. "I only need the older kiddos. The rest of you are excused." The children dispersed, except for PB&J who found 6 and Pi2 too fascinating to abandon so soon. It wasn't very often that they had guests.

Ivie and Dan tried to sneak away while they had a chance, but S7 wasn't going to let them get away so easily and blocked their path. "You know what time it is; go to the bookshelf. You can pick the story out if TX hasn't beaten you to it. I'll be there in a few minutes after I take care of something."

The two older kids started to trudge off, but S7 noticed something and stopped Dan again. "Hold on. Where are your crutches?"

The orange and burlap doll smiled sheepishly, "They might have had an unfortunate accident."

S7 placed her hands on her hips, frowning down at the eight year old. "I told you what would happen if you did this again. That nice man has built you a pair of crutches five times over and you repay him by breaking them. You're going over there first thing tomorrow to apologize, and then you're going to help clean while he makes you another pair." 

6 had been so distracted by the argument he had forgotten about PB&J. He jumped in surprise at the feel of hands grabbing him as the little girl proceeded to climb up his back and nuzzled her head against his.

Pi2 was already amused by the "accident" of Dan's crutches but when 6 jumped and PB&J clambered onto him, she giggled softly. 6 shot her a look of bewilderment before relaxing a little. 

PB&J adjusted herself, wrapping her arms around 6's neck and leaning her head over his shoulder. "Are you talking bout the creepy man?"

S7 turned back around to face the couple and didn't show any surprise at all at PB&J's chosen perch. "Now, don't call him that sweetie. He's just different, that's all."

Dan grumbled, still upset about his punishment, "is too creepy."

"And he smells like nuts!" Pb&J added in.

A look of bemusement fell over S7's face. "How do you know what a nut smells like?" 

"I smelt it in a dream once," the pup nodded, very much convinced that it was true. 

The caretaker shook her head in exasperation, only to jump and yelp a moment later. She spun around to face the perpetrators that snuck up on her. It was another set of twins, made from grey and tie-dye cloth. The brother had two straps that buttoned on his front, where his sister's straps reached around and met a single button on her back. "And where have you two been?"

They tilted their heads in opposite directions, smiling coyly. The sister, LOL, said, "everywhere" while her brother, JK, responded with "nowhere." 

Up until that point Dan had been slowly trying to edge away. S7 stopped the motion by grabbing him by the arm. "Bookshelf; NOW."

The twins quickly dash off with Dan hopping behind them, knowing better then to push her any further. 

S7 watched their retreating backs to make sure that they obeyed, then turned back to Pi2 and 6 again, pushing the hair out of her face. "I'm sorry you had to witness that, but I'm shorthanded at the moment."

Pi2 smiled and reassured her. "It's okay; it must get tough sometimes with all of these pups to watch."

"Have you come to a decision yet?" S7 asked.

Pi2 and 6 glanced at each other before nodding their heads, it was time.


End file.
